Ice Age One-Shots
by FashionGirl514
Summary: So this is my first Fanfiction story, so please go easy on the reviews. Well this story is I guess u can say is a lot of one-shots about the "herd" ( mainly Diego and Shira) in human version in the place of characters in movies.
1. The Start Of Something New

Hi I'm FashionGirl514

So this is my first Fanfiction story, so please go easy on the reviews. Well this story is I guess u can say is a lot of one-shots about the "herd" in human version in the place of characters in Disney movies(just the songs). So the first one is going to be High School Musical "start of something new".

Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Peaches will **NOT **be in this story.

**All characters belong to Blue Sky Studios and the song belongs to Disney **

Diego, his family and two of his friends, Sid and Manny, were at a ski resort over Christmas break. It was the last night they are going to be there and the party was absolutely "dead".

"So when does the party start?" Manny asked his friends with an annoyed look on his face.

"Manny the party started an hour ago. "Diego told his friend.

"You have got to be kidding me" Manny said with a really annoyed face.

"Diego I think what your mom meant by _There's a kid party down stairs. Go have fun._ "I think she was just trying to get rid of us.

"She's my mom of course she is trying to get rid of us." Diego said

"Should we go back to the room?" Sid suggested

"You guys can go back to the room. I'm going to stay here." Diego said

"Ok, whatever you should just come back with us but that's up to you." Manny Said

"I've just got a feeling this is going to be a good party I guess." Diego said

"She you later" Manny and Sid said as they walked off

An hour passed by and still only a few people were there.

Diego thought to himself when he was sitting on the cheetah print couch.

_"Ok so this party is dead. I'm going back to the room. _

As Diego was walking away the spotlight hit him and he froze.

"NO I DON'T SING. "Diego shouted as they push him on stage.

When Diego finally got on stage he saw a girl also being forced on stage.

"You know one day you might thank me for this. Or not" a unknown guy says as he sets of their microphones

Diego stepped up to the microphone to sing the first few lines.

The music starts

_Diego-_**"Living in my own world .Didn't understand that anything could happen when you take chance" **

_Shira-_**"I never believe in what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart to all the possibilities ohhh **

_Both_**- I know that something has changed, never felt this way.**

_Shira-_** and right here tonight **

_Both-_**This could be the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you oh and now looking in your eyes. I feel in my heart the start of something new.**

_Diego-_**oh now who would of thought that **

_Both-_**we both be here tonight**

_Shira-_** and the world looked so much brighter with you by my side **

_Both- _**I know that something has changed, never felt this way****_._**

_Shira-_** and right here to night **

_Both-_**This could be the start of something new .It feels so right to be here with you oh and now looking in your eyes. I feel in my heart the start of something new.**

_Diego-_** I never knew it could happen till it happened to me oh ya.**

_ Shira-_**I didn't know it before but now it's easy to see ohhh**

_Both-_**It's the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you oh and now looking in your eyes. I feel in my heart…**

_Diego-_**The start of something new**

_Shira-_**The start of something new **

_Both-_**The start of something new**

They look at each other

"Names Diego", He said

"My names Shira", she replied

"Cool name". Diego told her.

"Do you want to go outside?" Asked Diego.

"Sure". Shira replied as she walks outside followed by Diego.

"So you sing right, well obviously, but do you sing outside of Ski resorts.

Shira laughed," yes I do sing a little but that's the first time I did something like that", Shira answered.

"Me to" Diego replied.

"I should get back to my mom, Shira said

"Put your number in" Diego recommended as he hands his phone to Shira

"You too" Shira Said she says has they trade phones

After they're done putting their numbers in each other phones Shira walked away when Diego wasn't looking.

"You know singing with you was the most fun I've had on this whole trip. Diego said

"So where you from" Diego said as he turns to see that Shira had already left

Diego looks down at his phone to see Shira's picture and smiles thinking that it could truly be _The Start of Something New. _

**The End **


	2. Can't Stop Singing

Ok so guys I think this is the last chapter till I go on Christmas break on the 16 of December.I just don't have enough time right now with school and all.

So this chapter is Teen Beach Movie "Can't Stop Singing"(funniest song ever).  
It's going to be like their in a school play because just the song wasn't enough information.  
ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO BLUE SKY STUDIOS & THE SONG BELONGS TO DISNEY.

* * *

Diego and Shira were about to go on stage for another were the stars of this years school play "Teen Beach Musical."

" You ready to go on" Diego asked Shira  
"Ya how about you"Shira replied  
"Hey anywhere I'm with you I'm good",Diego told her.  
They look at each other slowly leaning in closer almost to kiss,the drama teacher yells...

Places people,He Yelled going in between Diego and Shira.

* * *

They run to there spots as the music starts

Shira- "What's going on"?This can't be happening,don't tell me it's a song  
Diego- It's a song  
Shira- This wasn't how I planed 't you see this has gone to far. Someone pause the DVR,Someone won't you make it stop.  
Shira- I'm losing my mind ,she sings as she runs across stage.  
Diego-I don't see a problem  
Shira- Everything I say it rhymes ,here comes another line.  
Diego- just close your eyes if you don't want to see.  
Shira-What's this choreography. Someone won't you make it stop.  
Both-ohhh I can't stop singing make it stop make it. Am I real or just a prop. Ohhh I can't stop singing. So let's just talk  
Diego-Talk  
Shira-Talk ,it's just a song inefficient way to move the story along.I'm done (mmm mmm).She sings a she covers her mouth.  
Diego- Your just being cynical  
Shira-No it's just the won't you make it stop (make it stop)  
Both-ohhh I can't stop it stop,make it I real or just I can't stop singing. So let's just talk ,talk ,talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk.  
Shira- Were trapped in side a musical  
Diego- Well at least I'm here with you,I don't want to make it stop.  
Both- Ohhh I can't stop singing. Make it stop ,make it I real or just a prop.  
Ohhh I can't stop singing. Does it stop ,does it stop. Is it ever going to stop. Ohhh I can't stop let's just talk.  
Shira-(oh It's over) They both ran back stage.  
"You were great"Shira told Diego  
"So were you"Diego replied  
"You want to go get something to eat before the after party?"Diego asked Shira  
"Sure why not"answered Shira  
They both left

The End

* * *

Ok so what did you guys think.  
R&R please!  
Give me ideas for the next song.


End file.
